


The purple morning

by Sinner_bro



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_bro/pseuds/Sinner_bro
Summary: This is a narrative i did for my English class some years ago, hope you enjoy! <3
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The purple morning

A buzzing sound startled Cecil. He felt his head throbbing, his heavy eyelids fluttered open to utter darkness, his mouth felt dry, and his breathing was slow. His phone rang again, and slowly he dragged his feet out of bed and almost fell when he tried to stand up. He used the sleeping table as support and dropped his phone in a complete tiredness state, after all he has been pretending to sleep for the past nights, but he knew he was not kidding anyone. He did not bother to look who was calling when the phone rang insistently again. He wanted the noise to stop at once. He answered quickly, but regretted it immediately when he heard his voice.

He hated his brother-in-law, he ruined everything. Every family gathering, every conversation… everything. But he was a good husband and a good stepdad, for he has to deal with him, however that does not make it any easier. He headed to the balcony while his brother-in-law talked about everything he was not legally allowed to talk about. The morning outside was alluring, that even the voice on the other end of the phone was fading. The sun was still coming out, and its red light reflected the sand, making it seem almost like gems, and reflected the sky, mixing the colors to create an amazing shade of purple. It was truly a spectacle.

Perplexed by the beauty of the scene he did not notice he left the balcony door open until his cat jumped to the street. Quickly he hung up, and ran down the stairs and into the street to try to catch his cat. He ran after it at full speed, but every time he took a turn he would only catch a glimpse of his cat. He saw the faces of many of his neighbors, the old woman who played bowling with him, the aggressive teenager everyone admired but feared, his niece, her sister and even his brother-in-law… They were all in awe at the beauty of the morning, except for him, he was busy catching his cat. Eventually he felt his feet throbbing and he was getting out of breath.

When he stopped to catch his breath, he got mad at himself for allowing himself such a foolish mistake. He loves his cat. Every time he thinks about him, he feels his chest heavy, and tears swell up in the corner of his eyes out of all the emotions that overflow him. He allowed his feet drag him without destination at a normal pace, asking everyone he saw to notify him if they saw his cat. It was a very special cat, everyone knew it. He felt more and more depressed when suddenly he felt a sweet smell of flowers. Curiously he raised his head, and his eyes immediately went to his cat. He ran towards his cat before noticing that someone was holding it.

Cecil heard a melodious voice talk to him and when he raised his head, he saw the most beautiful human his eyes had ever seen. Perfect silky brown hair, straight white teeth, dashing eyes, dark skin, clean lab coat, shiny glasses... He was certain this was a new face in town. He was about to ask his name, but the scientist started asking why his cat had three eyes and only opened one, and many other questions. Cecil just smiled. His cat was special, but it was not the strangest thing in this town. He did not feel the numbness of his feet until he stopped walking, and Cecil, invited this stranger into a café to spend the rest of the morning answering the expected questions from a new comer, while admiring the spectacular end of this purple sunrise. He did not know that this exciting beautiful morning, was the start to many shared mornings with a smart scientist trying to explain, inexplainable things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a narrative i did for my English class some years ago, hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
